


Forgotten in the Background

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bottom Dean, Cussing, Destiel Promptober, M/M, Nerd Jimmy Novak, Nerd Sam Winchester, Panty Kink, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Punk Dean Winchester, Punk Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Cas and Dean have been friends for a long time.  Now they are so much more and can't wait to get out on there own.  This is a drabble about a punk Dean and a punk Cas playing video games and then when left on their own, they forget about the video game and enjoy each other to the fullest.Even though they are still in high school, both Cas and Dean are 18.Day Three Prompt: video games





	Forgotten in the Background

Forgotten in the Background

 

"I'm going to fucking destroy you!" Dean yelled as he aggressively tapped his game controller.

"You wish... you're going to be begging for mercy when I get done with your ass" Castiel growled at Dean as he executed a rather skilled maneuver on the video game he was playing against Dean. Cas threw up his hands in victory when he finally took out Dean's character.

"Damn it Cas! Why do you have to be so good at that." Dean exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his green streaked hair.

"Oh you know I'm good at everything, Babe." Cas said somewhere between a purr and a growl.

Cas and Dean sat on the floor side by side in front of the TV in Cas' parents' basement. Cas and Dean were both high school seniors. They had been friends longer than they could remember. Since they had started high school though they had been so much more. Dean had to keep their relationship status from his father, John though. His dad barely tolerated his green hair, his eyebrow piercing, ear piercings and the fact that he wore thick black eyeliner. If his father knew he had a boyfriend he would freak.

Cas' extremely dark brown hair was streaked much like Dean's but in electric blue. Cas had two eyebrow piercings, a nose piercing and multiple hoops in his lower lip. Cas' eyes were also lined in dark black today but sometimes Cas did them in dark electric blue like his hair. Cas' ears were gauged out with large silver plugs and he already had his first tattoo. No one could see it though. It was on his chest over his heart. It was Dean's name in an elaborate font. When they were alone and cuddled together Dean would trace his fingers over the letters and tell Cas how he couldn't wait to get out from under his father's roof so he could get Cas' name on his chest.

Dean's little brother sat at a desk behind them with Cas' twin brother Jimmy. Jimmy was the exact opposite of Cas. He was your typical soft spoken nerd. Jimmy was wearing his favorite Star Wars t-shirt today. Sam was wearing his favorite red flannel and some ratty jeans. Even though Sam was just a freshman in high school and Jimmy a senior they both were in the same Advanced Calculus class. Sam was smart and Dean was proud of him. Jimmy and Sam were both nerds had had become best friends over the years. Dean worried how Sam would cope when Jimmy went off to college next year.

Dean was drawn out of his reverie when Cas bumped knees with him. Cas leaned over and pecked Dean on the lips. Sam and Jimmy both knew about them. Hell Cas' parents, Chuck and Becky, were both totally supportive of their relationship. They just couldn't let the hard ass ex-marine John Winchester know. When he found the pair of panties that Dean liked the wear when Dean was 15, John had given Dean a busted lip and a black eye. In just two short months though Dean would graduate and start working full time at his uncle Bobby's garage. Bobby knew about him and Cas and was fine with it. Bobby had even offered them the apartment above the dinner he also owned next to the garage for them to move into when they both graduated.

Cas was going to go to community college and work part time as a tattoo artist. Cas already worked at a place on Saturdays anyways. Cas was an excellent artist and Dean couldn't wait to have Cas ink him up. Dean found the idea intimate and erotic all at the same time.

"If you two are going to suck face, Jimmy and I are going to go up to his bedroom so we don't puke." Sam whined.

"Shut it Moose!" Dean yelled as he started on a new round on the video game against Cas.

"Leave them be Sammy. They deserve to be able to show their affection." Jimmy said smiling at Cas. Jimmy loved his twin and Cas loved Jimmy. Even though they were both so different they understood each other and accepted each other. Dean always appreciated Jimmy's acceptance of them as well. Dean also appreciated Jimmy looking out for Sam and being such a good friend to his little brother.

Jimmy and Cas' phones both buzzed at the same time. Jimmy picked up his phone and read the text. "It's from Gabriel, Cas. He wants to know if we all want to go out to get pizza with him." Gabriel was Cas and Jimmy's older brother. Gabriel was in for the weekend from college. Gabriel was going to film school to be a director. They all like to joke that when he graduated he was going to make porn. For all they knew he probably would.

"You guys go. I think me and Dean would like to stay and finish our game." Cas grinned. Dean nuzzled into Cas' side showing his agreement.

"Sure your game." Sam said rolling his eyes and closing his textbook. Jimmy gave Sam a stern look and the floppy haired teen continued to roll his eyes. "Catch you jerks later." Sam grumbled as he followed Jimmy up the stairs.

"Smell you later bitch!" Dean yelled after his little brother. After Dean heard the basement door shut, he grabbed Cas and pulled him down on top of him. Cas kissed him and then pushed himself up on his hands so he could look in Dean's eyes.

"We really should move this to the couch Dean." Cas suggested. Their video game was forgotten in the background.

"Sorry just needed to feel you against me." Dean admitted as he let Cas get up. Then Cas reached out his hand for Dean. Once Dean was standing Cas didn't let go of Dean's hand. Cas led Dean to the couch. Dean laid down first and then pulled Cas down on top of him. Dean loved feeling Cas' weight pinning him down. Dean inhaled Cas' musky scent and combined with Cas weight on him Dean was already getting hard. "Fuck Cas, I need you." Dean whined.

"Did I ever tell you what a bossy bottom you are?" Cas chastised. 

"But I am your bossy bottom." Dean said grinning at his boyfriend.

"That you are. All mine." Cas was very possessive. Cas unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled them down his hips. "Your wearing the blue ones for me today." Cas' pupils were blown with lust. Dean was wearing his blue panties trimmed in lace that reminded him of Cas' eyes. Cas bent down and mouth Dean's hardening dick through the panties leaving behind wet patches. Dean moaned and arched up into Cas' mouth. Cas gazed up Dean's body with a predatory look. "Turn over Babe." Cas order.

Dean jumped to obey. "Yes sir." Dean uttered and Cas growled. When Dean called him sir it riled him up like nothing else. Dean shucked his jeans the rest of the way off. He went to slip the panties off and Cas stopped him.

"Leave them on. I want to fuck you with them on. Want to see you spill all over them." Cas' voice was getting even deeper than normal. Dean obeyed and got on his hands and knees on the couch with his blue panties on. Cas lowered his pants and boxers but didn't take them completely off. He fished the lube they hid under the cushions and lubed up his fingers. He pulled Dean's panties down just far enough to expose his hole. Cas worked Dean open slow and gentle on his fingers. Even though he wanted in Dean right now he wouldn't hurt him.

Dean was moaning at this point and fucking himself on Cas' fingers. "Cas please. It's not enough. I need you." 

"Beg for it." Cas commanded.

"Fuck Cas I need you in me like five minutes ago. Please. Take me please." Dean whined and thrust harder back on Cas' fingers.

Cas stilled Dean with a hand on his hip. "Alright love." Cas then pulled out his fingers. Dean whimpered at the loss. Cas lubed up his dick and lined it up with Dean's readied hole. Cas pushed in slowly to give his lover time to adjust to him. Dean was impatient though and finally got tired of waiting. Dean pushed back forcing Cas flush with Dean's ass faster than he'd wanted. "Damn it Dean!" Cas chastised. 

"Cas, I needed to feel you fill me up. It doesn't hurt. The burn feels so good." Dean said looking back at Cas over his shoulder.

"I just never want to hurt you.' Cas said kissing the back of Dean's neck.

"I know. You won't." Dean said. "Now move Cas."

"Bossy bottom." Cas said smirking, He pulled out almost completely then rammed back in. Soon Dean was meeting everyone of Cas' thrust. "Dean I am so close."

"Me too. Cas you feel so good. I fucking love you." Dean said as he sped up his rhythm,

"Love you too." Cas managed to ground out as he matched Dean's increased pace. Cas bit down on Dean's shoulder and Dean came all over his blue panties and the couch. Cas thrust in a few more times before painting his release inside of Dean. After a few moments Cas pulled out of Dean. He helped Dean get his soiled panties off then led Dean to the half bath in the basement. Cas got Dean cleaned up and into a pair of spare underwear they kept there for this purpose. Cas cleaned up as well. Cas cleaned up the mess they left on the couch the best he could. Cas laid down a towel and they cuddled as the video game they had been playing still ran forgotten in the background.


End file.
